Skin
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Can't think of much to say about it, really. Passionate KagomeSango yuri. Just R&R, okay?
1. Skin

Skin  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
A/N: Welcome to my first published yuri. I've got another yaoi/yuri in the works, but it won't be ready for awhile. This just came to me in a bout of insomnia around 3 AM. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Ah, it's been awhile since I've had a nice relaxing bath."  
  
"May I come too?" Miroku asked. Typical of him.  
  
"No!" Kagome and Sango said together, with an uppercut to the chin. After the two of them entered the lake, Kagome said, "God, that Miroku..."  
  
"Men. You just can't trust 'em."  
  
"So true. You're about the only one here I can relate to."  
  
"Really? You seem to be hitting it off well with Inuyasha."  
  
"Only because I have complete control over him. If he could get that rosary off I'm sure he'd filet me in a second." She reached back. "Ugh...can you get that for me, Sango?"  
  
"Eh? Sure, no problem. What's that stuff called again?"  
  
"Soap. Thanks, Sango." That felt good... good... why was she enjoying it so much? Sango's hands...they felt so warm and inviting...why did it feel this way to her?  
  
Sango apparently had similar thoughts. Kagome's back...glistening, and so smooth...she could rub it all day long. Suddenly Kagome moved...she was on her hands and knees, and...moaning? Sango stopped.  
  
"No... don't stop." Sango started up again. She moved her hands down to Kagome's buttocks, which felt so supple to her hands. She felt unworthy of this pleasure... the forbidden fruit beckoned to her. "Your turn, Sango," Kagome said suddenly, still in somewhat of a pleasured moan.  
  
"For what?" Sango asked, confused and blushing.  
  
"This," Kagome moaned back, getting up and perching herself on Sango's back, which sent a ripple of pleasure down her spine. Kagome got up a lather on her hands and started soaping down her partner's back. It was hard and toned, but the skin was still soft... Kagome envied her, what seemed to her to be the perfect build... She kneaded the skin in her hands, rolled it about. Was she trying to pleasure Sango, or herself?  
  
"And this soap stuff really works?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well then, can you do the rest of my body for me?" she replied mischievously.  
  
Kagome was all too happy to oblige. Pressing her body firmly against the shining back she'd just rubbed clean, she massaged her shoulders, moving slowly down her arms, then, wrapping her own arms around Sango, took care of the exposed chest. It felt like paradise on earth...  
  
Sango felt the same way. What had she done to deserve such heavenly treatment? Here was this beautiful girl, could've had anyone she wanted, and she had chosen her. Surely this girl deserved better. Not that she would complain, of course. Not with those works of art sticking into her back.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome dismounted her.  
  
"Yes, Kago-chan?"  
  
"I need to do your legs now." Sango lifted her left leg out of the water. The remaining water dripped off of it in an amazingly alluring way, Kagome thought.  
  
She ran her hand along the delicate curvature. "I think you need more soap," Sango informed her.  
  
"Oh...right." Kagome blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Are you girls almost done yet?" Inuyasha shouted over.  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted back, as Sango was in the midst of a series of quick, soft moans. Rhythmical, really. Kagome found the spot that was causing this reaction and lingered on it. Sango lowered her left leg and raised the right one, and this proceeded very much the same way.  
  
When this had finished, Sango said sadly, "Well, I guess we're done now..."  
  
"Don't be silly," Kagome replied happily, "there's still the shampooing."  
  
"Shampooing?"  
  
"Yeah... Shampoo is kind of like soap for the hair." Kagome retrieved it from her bag and started working it into Sango's hair.  
  
Sango purred as Kagome managed to find another soft spot. She marveled at how well Kagome managed to turn her on...she knew all the right places, and she's so beautiful on top of that. Sango took the bottle and started treating Kagome to her own knowledge once again. "What do you think?" she asked, running her hands through Kagome's long dark hair.  
  
Kagome replied seductively, "I think...that we have more work to do. There's more shampooing to be done, here, let me show you where..."  
  
CCX: appears in front of a black screen We're sorry for the interruption. However, as this is fanfiction.net, we cannot show the next scene, as it would make the story NC-17, I think. It involves private parts being stimulated, you see. If I can find a suitable place to put it, I shall publish this story in full, with this scene returned to its proper place. Until then, please deal with it. We now return to the fanfiction.  
  
"That was beautiful, Kagome."  
  
"You're not that bad yourself, Sango."  
  
"If you two don't hurry up, we're going to have no choice but to come over there!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"So just take your time!" Miroku added.  
  
"Don't you wish Miroku had one of those rosaries?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go." They got out of the bath and got dressed, and everyone else was none the wiser as to what had just gone down. 


	2. Not a chapter

**CCX: Okay, so for awhile, it was kind of fun getting all of these reviews, but the obvious theme is how lame I was about it. Yeah, I know I screwed up. But it's been 2½ years and I really don't have any intentions of coming back to this story. I'm debating whether or not to keep it up at all, although I suppose a lot of these stories are running out of shelf life. Plus I haven't worked on them in quite some time. Sorry to disappoint.**


	3. Also not a chapter

Yeah, wow, _another_ update on a completed story? Well, I'm back to say that I've finally gotten my act together on the mature stuff. No, I'm still not going back to this story, but for all of those who flamed me for my gutless decision, I'd just like to point you towards my new story on fictionpress, which I can only _hope_ isn't deemed too risqué to get by on an M rating. It can get a bit gratuitous at times, although at the time of this update, most of the racier scenes still haven't been typed up yet. There's plenty of other stuff that might be deemed offensive, though, so I'm praying that everything goes okay. If not, I'll find someplace else to put it. Just thought I should put it out there for those who are curious as to what may have happened had I had more guts back when I wrote this story.


End file.
